


Best Friends Forever

by flowerchild14



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerchild14/pseuds/flowerchild14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little oneshot for Larry fans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends Forever

There once was a boy named Louis but he loved being called Lou.. He was home alone since his parents was at work. What he didn't know though is that his friend was coming over and he is about 5 min away.  
Louis took off his clothes but put on his pretty panties and looked at himself in his full body mirror. In his head he saying damn I look good. Louis should've locked the door before he changed because all of a sudden his best friend ran in the room and said, we have to finish this essay today but before he finished the sentence he looked at Louis like he was his last meal. He asked him why do you have girl panties on and Louis didn't know what to say but his best friend said, you knew I was coming over huh.. Louis try to tell him no but Harry said shh and walked towards him. He said you wanted me to find you like this so I can fuck u didn't u.. Louis said no I like feeling pretty and Harry said oh ik... Harry sits on the end of the bed and told Louis to take off his panties.. Louis does it but his eyes are looking at the ground so Harry stands back up and says get on all fours on the bed... Louis like no you didn't prep me and Harry says who told u to talk so Louis closed his mouth and turned his head... He was waiting to see what Harry was going to do but he didn't have to wait too long before Harry and spanked him saying damn baby.. You turn around and say please please fuck me.. And Harry asked if he had any lube but no he didn't... Harry than said it's ok ig I gotta do it old fashion then and told Louis to arch his back so his ass was in the air.. Harry starts rimming him.. Louis doesn't know what to do with himself so he just moans in a pillow while he pushes backwards and grabs Harry's head to keep him there... Harry puts his two fingers by Louis mouth and Louis knew he had to suck them so he grabbed his hand and started sucking on it with earnest... Harry takes his hand out his mouth and puts one to his rim and pushes in and Louis moans from deep within and says put two in... So Harry does and starts moving them but made sure to not hit Louis prostate.. Louis is a moaning mess right now saying shit u doing it on purpose and Harry laughs and says what u want this, and hits his prostate dead on... Louis screams and says  fuckk yess and slams his hand on the bed while pushing back so he can go faster... Harry does it and start rimming him while fingering him... Louis knows he's about to cum when he feels that warm feeling in the pit if his stomach so he tells Harry to go faster and harder.. So Harry held him still and moved his fingers faster and harder while hitting Louis prostate every time... Louis doesn't know what to do with himself... He's moaning so damn loud and all of a sudden he's cumming... Louis is so out of it that he didn't feel cum splatter all on his back and all he feel is hot... He wanted to get fucked but Harry's fingers was too much plus he didn't want to limp tomorrow..  But damn they will be doing it again

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading❤❤


End file.
